superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Testimonials/Babblin' Bijou/Potty Emergency/Sir Yaksalot Credits (1993)
"Babblin' Bijou" Written by Tom Minton Directed by Jeffrey DeGrandis "Potty Emergency" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Rusty Mills "Sir Yaksalot" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Barry Caldwell Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Paul Rugg as Sy Sykman Dave Thomas as King Arthur John Mariano as Gagnort Frank Welker as Narrator John Bauman as Singer Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Orchestration Julie Bernstein Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Barry Caldwell Jeffrey DeGrandis Al Zegler Slugging Jeffrey DeGrandis Michael Gerard Jeff Hall Rusty Mills Sheet Timing Jeffrey DeGrandis Richard Collado Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Model Design Arland Brown Frederick Gardner Eric Mahady Mike Moon Cynthia Petrovic Kexx Singleton B.G. Key Design Lou Police Thomas Warkentin Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Hye Coh Michael Lowery Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Back Hoe Operator Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Bullock John Morris Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Tom Pniewski Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Director: Toshihiko Masuda, Hiroaki Moguchi, Hisao Yolobori, Keiko Oyamada Startoons Ron Fleischer Jon McClenahan Marty Lennon Chris McClenahan Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment